


Cigarettes After Sex

by softeststarboy



Series: Bad Behavior [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, First Date, First Time, Kuro's still a 'bad boy', M/M, background shunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 05:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17933687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softeststarboy/pseuds/softeststarboy
Summary: Lance gives the bad boy a chance. Things go better than either of them could've imagined.





	Cigarettes After Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so glad I finally got to finish up this piece and post. Between events and work, I haven't had much time to work on things for myself so I'm super excited to share this fic! Part three of series is coming very soon! Big thanks to Kitty for beta'ing! This could be read as a standalone but for more backstory its better to read the first part as well.

Groaning, Kuro pushes his hair back only for it to flop right back down over his forehead. He's already changed three times tonight and nothing looks right.

“What the hell are you doing?” Shiro asks, leaning against the door frame of Kuro's room, an amused grin lining his lips.

“Getting ready for a date.” 

“A date? Who the hell would want to go in a date with you?” Shiro snorts. 

“You know Lance, right?” Kuro doesn't take his eyes off himself in the mirror, making minor adjustments to his outfit here and there. Black skinny jeans with ripped knees, black boots, and a white tank top to show off his arms, his tattoos can be quite the conversation starter.

“Lance!?” Shiro moves from the doorway, stepping closer to his brother, “you have a fucking date with  _ Lance _ ? My boyfriend's roommate,  _ that Lance _ ?” 

“Yes,” Kuro says without sparing a second glance at Shiro, “that Lance. We met the other night at a party.” Thinking back to that night sends a shiver down his spine. Lance looked so damn good and he tasted even better. 

“You aren't going to hurt him, are you?” Shiro stops to think for a second, “Nah, that's not something you'd do. I'm just shocked Lance wants to go out with you.” 

“Why is it so surprising? I deserve a chance at a happy relationship too,” Kuro scoffs, crossing his arms over his chest. He can show Lance a good time. He can even be a good boy and not take him home until their third date. 

Shiro smiles softly, “you do. Lance is great, I hope this is the first of many dates for you two. But, I bet you can’t make it through the night without trying to get in his pants.”

“Oh yeah, bet?” 

“Yeah, $20 says you’ll have slept with him before the date even ends.” 

“You’re on. Prepare to lose $20, dude.” 

“More like prepare to be $20 richer tomorrow.” Shiro smirks, confident in his brother's lack of control when it comes to cute guys. 

Rolling his eyes Kuro checks the time on his phone, he only has 15 minutes left before he has to pick up Lance and his nerves are going haywire. 

Sucking in a deep breath he looks at himself in the mirror again, the tank and jeans will have to do. Shiro wasted too much of his time so he can't stress over outfits anymore. 

“Relax, if he agreed to go out with you then he probably already likes you, you really don't have to try so hard to impress him.” Shiro offers him a kind smile while plucking Kuro's favorite leather jacket off his desk chair and handing it over to him. 

“I want to try hard for him… he deserves the best.” Kuro chews on his lip, sliding his jacket on. 

“Ew, please don't come back this sappy and gross,” scoffing Shiro shakes his head.

_ The audacity of this bitch,  _ “You're sappy and gross with Hunk all the time! I literally caught you two almost fucking on the couch last week!” 

Shiro’s face reddens, “we were just making out! It wasn’t  _ that _ bad.” 

Kuro rolls his eyes, “still gross, I don't want to watch my brother get his face sucked off.” 

“Neither do I!” Groaning Shiro throws his arms in the air.

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I gotta get going, don't want to keep him waiting.” 

“Go get that dick!” Shiro whoops, Kuro simply rolls his eyes and walks out of the room. 

He grabs his keys from the bowl by the door, yelling a quick goodbye to his brother. Twirling the keys around his index fingers he makes his way over to his motorcycle. Shooting a quick text to Lance to let him know he's on the way and to wear a jacket. 

The ride over to Lance's dorm is short yet relaxing, the cool air calms the heat on his cheeks resulting from worrying over the date. He stops at the curb in from of Lance's hall and shoots him a quick text without bothering to climb off his bike. 

Lance walks out of the door to his hall wearing a maroon sweater, black jeans with a lot more holes than Kuro's with fishnets underneath, and a pair of maroon vans to match. He looks absolutely adorable in Kuro's eyes. 

“Of course you have a motorcycle,” Lance shakes his head, grinning as he makes his way over to Kuro. 

Kuro hums, “do you need help getting on?” 

Lance shakes his head and slides onto the bike with ease, his arms wrapping securely around Kuro's torso, chest flush against the other’s back. 

Kuro gives Lance's hand a gentle pat before taking off. The ride to the restaurant is peaceful, there's no point in talking if they have to keep yelling over the engine.  

Once parked and situated Kuro takes hold of Lance's hand, leading him into the quaint little restaurant and over to his favorite table. He kind of wishes they had sat on the same side so he could keep holding his hand and maybe sneak in a few kisses here and there, but he'll settle for tangling his legs around Lance's ankles. 

“Maroon is a good color on you.” 

Grinning Lance places his chin in his hand, “you think so?” 

Kuro nods, offering Lance an easy smile, “you weren't too cold on the ride over were you?” 

“Nah, it's hard to be cold curled up to someone as hot as you,” Lance winks, placing his hand over Kuro's. 

“I'm so glad we're doing this,” Kuro laces their fingers together. 

“What, so you can get into my pants later?” 

“No,” he can feel his cheeks heating up, “I seriously want to get to know you better. I don't plan on taking you out just so I can get a chance at maybe sleeping with you.” 

“So you really want do to try this whole dating thing?” Lance tilts his head, eyebrow quirking up adorably. 

“Yes, I really would,” Kuro grins, giving Lance's hand a gentle squeeze. 

“God, I can't believe I'm actually doing this.” 

“I promise you I'm not as bad as everyone says. I even left my cigarettes at home. I can be a good boy!”

“Aw, look at you,” Lance smirks and leans over to press a gentle kiss to Kuro's lips. 

They spend all of their time in the diner holding hands and looking disgustingly cute. If Shiro saw them now he'd probably barf. 

After eating they hop back on Kuro's bike and ride off to a nearby park to watch the sunset like some kind of lovesick dorks. Neither of them admit it in the moment, but it's the best night either of them has had in a while. 

Kuro's bike stops in front of Lance's dorm. Lance gets about halfway to the door before Kuro gets off his bike and pulls him into a mind-numbing kiss. 

“Fuck,” Lance whines, gripping the collar of Kuro's jacket as cool hands slide under the bulk of his sweater. 

Kuro pushes him into the hard brick wall, hands feeling all over Lance's soft, warm, skin. He pushes their hips together, drawing needy groans from both of them. 

“I gotta stop,” Kuro mumbles against needy lips, making no point to actually try and break the kiss or to stop the slow grind of his hips. Kuro  _ finally _ pulls back, cheeks as red as his lips and eyes full of lust and want. 

“Mm, are you sure you don't want to come up? I don't think Hunk's back yet.” 

Kuro chuckles and presses a gentle kiss to Lance's lips, “not this time starlight.” 

“Starlight, huh?” 

“Mhm, because you shine so bright.” 

Lance snorts and pushes Kuro away, “okay cheeseball. I'll see you later.” He waves and swipes himself into his residence hall, blowing Kuro a kiss with a flirty wink. 

Kuro chews on his lip making his way over to his bike. He had an amazing date and now an extra $20 for their next one. He can't wait to get home and rub it in Shiro's face. 

 

— 

 

Kuro's barely paying attention to the movie playing on the tv in his room. He's more interested in running tentative fingers up and down Lance's bare back. 

The two decided to spend the day in, watching movies, cuddling, and eating way too much junk food. Lance's naked chest and legs pressed against Kuro's has him feeling way hotter than it should. The thin pieces of fabric covering them leaving very little to the imagination, but Kuro's trying his best to be a good boy for Lance. 

“Kuro?” Lance looks up at him with those stunning blues. 

Kuro hums a response and leans in to steal a quick kiss from his plump lips. 

“Why haven't we had sex yet? We've been seeing each other for almost two months now. I thought you moved faster than this.” 

“Ah, well,” he stumbles over his words, “I didn't want to push you into anything. I was waiting until you were comfortable. Plus, I really don't move  _ that _ fast...” 

“Well, I'm comfortable now,” grinning Lance rolls onto Kuro, his half hard dick pressing into his thigh. 

Kuro chews on his lip, his hand dipping into Lance's underwear to give his ass a gentle squeeze, “you're sure you want to do this?” 

“Positive,” Lance smirks, his hips grinding down into Kuro's thigh, “Hunk and Shiro should be out all day too, so we have plenty of time.” 

Not needing to be told twice he quickly flips their position, pining Lance under him and pressing their hips together. He wants so badly to absolutely wreck him, to watch Lance come apart underneath him, but right now he's in a different kind of mood. Right now he wants to take his time as he touches Lance, to kiss him slowly, drawing things out to leave both of them breathless.  

He trails fleeting kisses down Lance's neck and along his collarbone as his fingers glide down his toned body with feather light touches. 

“You're such a tease,” Lance whispers, his voice betraying him as Kuro nips and sucks at his neck. 

“I wanna take my time with you, starlight, show you just how much I want this with you.” Kuro's lips ghost over Lance's. To appease his whiny boyfriend he reaches into his bedside drawer for a condom and lube tossing them on to the bed then goes back in for another kiss. 

“You're insufferable.” Running his fingers through Kuro's hair he gives it a gentle tug. 

Humming Kuro pulls off his own boxers briefs and then Lance's, their cocks sliding together and giving them a taste of the friction they're both chasing after. 

“Fuck, just hurry up already,” Lance groans, pushing his hips up into Kuro's. 

“Be patient, baby,” Kuro huffs, sliding his hands down to cup Lance's ass. 

“I don't want to be patient, Kuro! I want you inside me  _ now _ .” 

“So demanding,” Kuro hums, pressing a kiss to the pulse point on Lance's neck, fingers dipping between his cheeks. He's surprised by the slick feel of the normally tight ring of muscle, “hold on,” he sits up, “did- did you prep yourself before coming over here?” 

“Ma-maybe…?” Lance's eyes don't quite meet Kuro's. 

“You little shit,” he huffs and tears open the condom and rolls it on. Haphazardly opening the lube and pouring enough into his hand to cover himself with a few flicks of the wrist. 

Lance watches with hungry eyes, eagerly awaiting what's to come. 

Kuro's eyes meet with Lance's, sharing a look so soft the smaller man feels like his heart is about to burst from his chest. 

“You're positive you want to do this?” 

“I wouldn't be this naked if I wasn't, Kuro.”

“Right.” He bites down on his lip, moving closer and grabbing Lance by the hips.

“Babe, are you  _ nervous _ ?” 

“Yes,” Kuro squeaks out, looking to the side to avoid Lance's gaze. 

“Aw! Here I thought I'd be the nervous one.” Lance grins, sliding his hands up Kuro's arms to wrap around his neck. 

“I just… I really like you, Lance, and I don't want to mess this up.” 

“I promise you won't mess up, babe.” 

Nodding Kuro leans down, kissing Lance slow and sweet and he shifts his position. The two moan out in tandem when he  _ finally  _ presses inside of his boyfriend. 

He already knows he isn't going to last very long, everything is already too overwhelming. Lance's tight heat and the little breathy moans slipping between his lips with each deliciously slow thrust has him weak in every kind of way. 

“Fuck, Lance,” his voice breaks. He wants to touch him everywhere, and he absolutely does. “You're too much.” 

Lance grins, lopsided, slightly dopey, and completely blissed out, “I could say the same thing about you.” Biting down on his lip he tangles his limbs around Kuro, pulling him as close as physically possible. 

They meet their end a little later than either of them would've imagined, Kuro drew it out the best he could and all but flops down on top of Lance after tying off the condom and tossing it into the bin. He smears Lance's cum onto both of their bellies but doesn't care enough to budge from their position. 

“No, sticky,” Lance whines, pushing at the other man in an effort to get him off of him. 

“Mm, we can shower in a few minutes, let me have my moment.” 

Rolling his eyes Lance squirms under him, eventually giving up and wrapping his arm around his neck in defeat. 

Instead of getting up to shower, Kuro reaches over to his bedside table and grabs his pack of cigarettes, lighting one up without putting much thought into it. 

“Really?” Lance glares up at him. 

“What?” He takes a long drag, only realizing what he's doing after exhaling. “Shit! I'm sorry!” He scrambles to find something to put it out on.

“You could've at least opened the window you, idiot.” 

Kuro chuckles and moves back into his quite comfortable position blanketing Lance, “It won't happen again, I promise.” 

“Good,” Lance mumbles, leaning up for a chaste kiss. 

 

—

 

“I think I'm in love,” Kuro sighs wistfully, making himself comfortable on Shiro's bed. The bed Shiro was very much trying to sleep in before his brother had rudely interrupted it. 

“I think I am too, with sleep. Please let me find it again.” 

“Shiro, this is serious.” 

Sighing Shiro sits up to look at his brother, “You really think you're in love with Lance?” 

“I really do. We had sex la—” 

“Dude, I don't need to hear about your sex life,” his brother scoffs. 

“It was our first time! It's an important detail, okay? It was just… so loving and soft. I really want this to last.” 

Shiro's face softens, “I'm glad you're happy. He's really good for you.” 

“Do you think he loves me back?” The uncertainty in Kuro's voice is evident. 

“Why wouldn't he? You've been a perfect gentleman so far. He'd be crazy to let you go. You're a real catch.” 

“You're just saying that because we have the same face,” Kuro groans, resting his head on Shiro's pillow. 

Shiro chuckles, “I'm not. You really are a great guy. He's lucky to have you.” 

“Thanks, Kashi. Can I stay in here tonight?”

“I guess,” Shiro sighs, adjusting himself in an attempt to get comfortable again. 

“I know I don't say it enough, but I love you Takashi, I'd be so lost without you.” 

Shiro smiles, giving his brother a gentle pat on the back, “I love you too, Kuro.” 

  
  
  



End file.
